


Caffeine

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [35]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Caffeine

**Q…**

I really hate you Alec.

And you too James

And… Medical can be included in those statements also.

And you might as well lump Moneypenny in that grouping also because if she were here I know she would side with the two of you bastards.

This is going to kill. I will be dead within the week  
.  
My head is already exploding.

And this is supposed to help.

I so cannot do this and at this stage me rationalizing this to myself has completely flown out the window.

I don’t know how you expect any self-respecting hacker to survive without coffee after 6 pm. It is and utter impossibility.

I so hate you both. Bastards.

 

**Alec...**

It's fortunate we know what's good for you, even when you are denying strenuously that you ever agreed to this.

Let me remind you that it was you who finally admitted to us that you needed to sort out your sleep.

It was Moneypenny who finally got you to see sense, though you will never say so. We should have set her on you earlier. One weekend spent in her company and you are caving.

You haven't slept in days. Not slept properly in weeks. You are functioning, you say, but only just. You tell us you can't sleep. Never have been able to. And you feel like death warmed up.

And now you stand there ranting about the lack of caffeine and how that is going to finish you off.

You are two days in, you bloody weakling. It's coffee, not heroin. Man up and drink your tea before I get Moneypenny around here to kick your whiny butt.

 

 


End file.
